Un inicio complicado
by azrael eskelington
Summary: La historia de Rosalie y Emmet, ocurrida en 1935, Rosalie Hale, convertida en vampiro hacía solo 2 años, conoce a el único chico que le importaba mas que cualquier cosa en este mundo, por lo que decide salvarle y convertirle a el tambien. Rose/Emmet
1. Recuerdos desafortunados

Esta historia, la escribo … porque detesto que un relato se quede a la mitad (hablo de la historia de rose y emmet) por lo que decidí terminar de escribirla yo mismo.

La historia, cambia de Pov, entre Rosalie y Emmet, dependiendo del capitulo, hago la aclaración para aquellas personas que no sepan ubicarse cuando leen.

RECUERDOS DESAFORTUNADOS

Habían pasado exactamente dos años desde aquel día, ya he perdido toda esperanza, jamás conseguiría a alguien que me quisiera de verdad … alguien que me abrazara con ternura, y que, con toda la sinceridad del mundo me dijera que me ama . Todas esas ilusiones se habían perdido aquel día … por culpa de él. Estoy aquí, observando el sol, pero sin sentir su calidez, y esperando el momento, en el que acabe esta existencia eterna.

Fue entonces cuando Edward entró a mi habitación …

- Rose, nos vamos de caza a un prado a varios kilómetros de aquí, ¿nos acompañas? - musitó Edward con ese tono desanimado que acostumbraba usar cuando me dirigía la palabra

- No Edward … no tengo sed

- llevas ya mucho tiempo sin cazar, es que acaso pretendes morir de hambre? –dijo esbozando esa molesta risita suya …

Antes de tener tiempo de contestarle, Carlisle interrumpió mi respuesta con su temple autoritario, mirando tranquilamente a Edward, dándole a entender algo sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

- Vale, si tu crees, entonces me adelanto con Esme, no demores Carlisle. - le respondió Edward a su petición silenciosa.

Edward se marchó y Carlisle entró con su tranquilidad habitual, tomando mi rostro ente sus manos; sabía que nada me haría sentir realmente mejor, no en la condición que me encontraba, sabía que hubiera preferido morir antes que tener que observarle, aun así, sus ojos oscuros siempre parecían brindarme un poco de esperanza, haciéndome sentir, de alguna forma, que este nuevo mundo, esta existencia, no estaban del todo mal después de todo.

Pero para alguien como yo … solo la esperanza, no era suficiente.

- Rosalie … sabes que no podía dejarte allí, no después de ver como tu vida se perdía de un modo tan insensato, desperdiciabas tu existencia

- Ese día morí, aunque digas lo contrario –mi voz se quebraba, y tenía un tono muy bajo … ya era incapaz incluso de mantener mi compostura, mis días como Rosalie Harper habían terminado

- Rose … en esta vida solo tu tomas tus decisiones, es solo , que aquel día, eso debía ocurrir

- Tu me quitaste la oportunidad de elegir!! –mi voz sonó tan fría como logre

- Lamento que lo veas así, estaré con Esme y Edward… espero comprendas, que no todo en esta nueva vida es blanco o negro … -y entonces con un fugaz movimiento, desapareció de allí

Pero nada de lo que dijese Carlisle podría hacerme sentir mejor, desde aquel día, yo estaba muerta…

Aún recuerdo aquel día, en que mi madre sin motivo aparente, sacó de una hermosa caja mi vestido blanco de organza y me alisó el cabello … me ayudó a vestirme de modo tal que yo parecía el mas hermoso de los ángeles, un ser casi perfecto, aún, cuando solo me pidió que le llevara el almuerzo a mi padre a su trabajo, a unas calles de mi casa.

En mi camino, todos los hombres me miraban, sus ojos mostraban un apetito voraz, parecían desvestirme mientras palpaban con la vista, mi nívea piel … pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada, se podría decir que incluso me agradaba, me sentía a gusto siendo el centro de atención, viendo como todas mis amigas morían de celos frente a tanta atención, yo siempre he sido el ser mas perfecto que había conocido hasta entonces, y no encontraba otra manera de definir mi vida…simplemente perfecta. Fué en el trabajo de mi padre, donde uno de los jóvenes, se fijo en mi, mas de lo que otros lo habían hecho.

Aquella noche, recibí la primera rosa de parte suya…

Royce King II … su nombre aun se siente, como veneno en mis pensamientos … en aquellos días, solo le podía ver como mi príncipe azul, aquel que me daría la vida que siempre soñé, una casa llena de lujos, donde tuviéramos muchos criados que trabajaran para nosotros.

Al permanecer con él, la vida que siempre había soñado estaba al alcance de mi mano, en ese momento, él estaba por heredar el banco de su padre, que era dónde trabajaba el mío, me vio el día en que, deliberadamente me envió mi madre con mi hermoso vestido, y, tomó la dedición de hacerme su esposa … nunca lo comprendí, pero para él, tan sólo era el más valioso de sus trofeos … me exhibía orgulloso en los bailes y reuniones de su empresa, que eran, los únicos lugares a los que salíamos juntos; había dejado de ser Rosalie Hale … para convertirme en la chica de Royce King II, aún así, yo estaba satisfecha, frívola como era, no me interesaba nada mas que mi futuro de lujos, procedentes de la boda más perfecta de todas.

Pero fue en aquella época, en la semana que antecedían al día de la boda que entendí lo que realmente quería…

Estaba de visita por segunda vez en la casa de mi mejor amiga, Vera, su pequeño hijo Henry había cumplido un año de nacimiento… pude ver en los ojos de ese pequeño mi anhelo mas grande, en su inocente sonrisa, encontré cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado, procedían de los sentimientos … y no de los lujos, ese pequeño … tan hermoso … tan frágil … me imaginé a mis propios hijos con Royce, estaba entusiasmada ante la idea.

Pero las horas que estuve en casa de mi amiga corrieron rápido, se había hecho tarde ya, Vera me recordó que debía volver a mi casa, y fue cuando recordé que había acordado acompañar a Royce a una de sus reuniones, por lo con un amable gesto, ella y su esposo me acompañaron hasta la salida;ahí me di cuenta de que, aún cuando Vera seguía conversando en mí, su atención se centraba únicamente en las amorosas caricias de su esposo … como si para el, ella fuera su universo, su todo … la colmaba de mimos, y de palabras dulces, cuando estaba por marcharme, su esposo le besó de un modo sumamente afectuoso, no de la manera que Royce me besaba a mi… el solo me besaba en público, queriendo dar a entender que yo le pertenecía.

Era muy tarde cuando Salí del hogar de vera … sabía que la importante reunión de Royce debía haber terminado, por lo que preferí no llamarle… pensé que ya estaría en casa, por lo que recorrí el trayecto de vuelta, sola.

Cuando cierro los ojos … aún veo claramente los rostros de esos individuos … tan bien vestidos … con botellas en sus manos; aquellos que sujetos que terminaron con mi vida.

Allí, a tan solo una calle de mi casa estaba Royce … empapado de alcohol y en compañía de sus amigos… otros niños ricos, hijos de grandes empresarios.

Sin ninguna delicadeza, grito mi nombre … era el … aquel chico rubio que había colmado mi habitación de rosas, pero esta vez, no vestía como mi príncipe azul … por el contrario, sus ojos no eran los mismos … aquella noche, a diferencia de todas las anteriores, sentí miedo de el …

"que te dije John? –decía, mientras se pavoneaba frente a sus amigos tomándome del hombro, estos solo se dedicaban a observarme, y evaluarme con la mirada- no es mas adorable que todas las bellezas que conoces?"

Esas palabras … aún puedo escucharlas en mi mente, todo lo que había soñado recibir de el se convertía en una mentira fugaz… el no me veía a mi, solo veía lo que yo representaba como adquisición.

En ese momento, no sabía quien era, y mi mente colapso… y no escuche nada mas de lo que decían de mi… A pesar de que sus estruendosas risas habrían alertado a toda la zona de que algo malo pretendían, o al menos, lo hubieran hecho, si no fuera porque todas las familias de esos alrededores … trabajaban para sus padres.

Fue en ese momento, cuando el silencio de mi mente, quedó alterado por el agudo dolor que sentí en la piel, Royce … mi Royce, había tirado fuertemente de la chaqueta que él mismo me había regalado en nuestra primera cita, uno de sus amigos tiró de mi sombrero, en aquel entonces … solo pude soltar un agudo chillido … estaba vulnerable … era débil, en ese momento, quería mas que nunca, que mi príncipe hiciera acto de presencia y les detuviese … pero … eso no ocurriría, porque aquel a quien consideré mi príncipe azul era quien ahora desgarraba mi ropa en medio de la calle, en frente de sus amigos … podía sentir, la fría presencia de la noche, en mi piel descubierta … si tan solo yo .. si hubiera podido…

Mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos, por un horrible chasquido, me había dejado llevar por mis recuerdos , había roto la perilla de la ventana de mi habitación… otra vez.

Entonces, recordé el momento en que Carlisle me tranquilizaba, el por qué seguía viva, a pesar de lo que me habían hecho aquellos individuos … recuerdo, como recostada en el frío cemento, deseé que la muerte me tomará en sus cálidos brazos y me permitiera descansar de todo … pero eso no fue posible, porque, aquél día, él, Carlisle, me introdujo a mi nueva vida, la razón por la cual, en estos momentos no descanso en una tibia cama bajo tierra … me arrepiento de no haber muerto en aquella ocasión, de esa forma, estos recuerdos no habrían de torturarme … si pudiera dormir, estoy segura que tales memorias se convertirían en mis peores pesadillas.

A pesar de todo, volví a tocar mi cuerpo , a observarme en un espejo … veía en lo que me había convertido… y mi vanidad, me permitió tranquilizarme, ahora en verdad, soy el ser mas perfecto que conozca …

Tres días después de aquella noche, desperté en una habitación en la casa de los Cullen… ahora son mi familia, pero hacía tan solo dos años, para mi solo eran los tres individuos mas aborrecibles que conocía , porque eran los únicos cuya belleza superaba la mía.

Edward jamás estuvo de acuerdo con que yo me uniera a … su familia, yo me sentía igual, fue por eso, que traté de alejarme de ellos un tiempo breve, buscando lo único que me haría sentir mejor en ese entonces … vengarme de quienes habían arrebatado mi vida…

Todavía recuerdo sus expresiones de pavor, al verme frente a ellos, tan hermosa … tan poderosa … tan viva, enmudecieron y corrieron como niños pequeños… todavía recuerdo los vanos intentos de Royce, al pretender eliminarme con tan vulgar instrumento, un revolver de su padre… tan indefenso… tan vulnerable… los gritos que profirió aquella noche, todavía me llenan de satisfacción.

Pero ya todo había terminado, con la muerte de Royce, había finalizado el sentido de mi vida, y tenía ahora, toda una existencia inmortal para pensar en ello…

La oportunidad de decidir que quería… era lo único que necesitaba, pero jamás la tuve.

Mis pensamientos, fueron perturbados una vez mas por Edward, había regresado de la caza, y estaba de nuevo en la entrada de mi habitación, con una mirada compasiva, y a la vez arrepentida.

- Rosalie … yo … lo siento, puedo escuchar, como cada día piensas en aquellos días … yo … yo… -su voz se volvía melancólica, durante el corto tiempo que he sido … esto , Edward siempre fue como un hermano … el único chico que no me miraba con deseo, eso me molestaba, pero nada que no pudiera superarse, de cualquier forma, el jamás había mostrado afecto alguno por nadie, por lo que decidí aceptarlo como era.

- Deja de leer mis pensamientos entonces –le respondí con voz cortante- por culpa de ellos, perdí todo lo que había deseado en esta vida …

- Todos lo perdimos Rosalie, yo tampoco tuve la oportunidad de escoger… ninguno de nosotros la tuvo… pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sucedió –su voz parecía mostrar entendimiento, como si él pasara por lo mismo que yo- No te imaginas lo difícil que me resulta esta nueva … vida

- Si es que se le puede llamar así

- Vamos, llevas mucho tiempo sin cazar, y temo que cuando salgas en público, tus instintos te hagan cometer una barbaridad…

- esas cosas, solo te ocurren a ti, yo se controlarme –y le dedique una sonrisa esquiva … tratando de demostrarle, que no estaba molesto con el

- Eso no lo discuto, pero no creo que la perilla y el marco de la ventana concuerden con lo que dices, además, he leído en tus pensamientos lo que le hiciste a ese… desalmado, y sus amigos … y yo …

- Como digas, está bien, cazaré, pero… iré sola –coloqué mi mano sobre su boca, antes de que pudiera decir algo… y me marche de allí… odiaba cazar, y mas aun en compañía de ellos, me hacia sentir aun menos… humana

Aún recuerdo todo lo que hice sufrir a Royce… pero a pesar de ellos, el me hirió de modos mucho peores… el merecía un destino menos compasivo que la muerte….


	2. Una desicion precipitada

UNA DECISIÓN PRECIPITADA

Llevaba ya mas de una hora cazando, hasta ahora no me había percatado, de la inmensa sed que sentía, y no podía evitarlo, el dulce aroma de la sangre me descontrolaba… podía sentirla, su textura, su temperatura, sus diferentes sabores, jamás habría de ser suficiente …

Y fue entonces que le vi…

Era un joven extraviado, poseía unos imponentes músculos, y era sumamente grande, debía medir cerca de los dos metros, tenía un hermoso cabello negro rizado y sonreía mucho, cuando lo hacía, unos perfectos hoyuelos se marcaban en sus mejillas… tenía un gigantesco cuerpo de hombre, pero su rostro le daba el aire de un pequeño chiquillo … y entonces me percaté, de que estaba en frente de un niño grande… que no había de tener mas de 19 o 20 años.

Por lo que observé, debía tratarse de un campista, o un cazador, normalmente no veía muchos de ellos, porque pese a la gran cantidad de presas, las bestias de este lugar representan una gran amenaza.

Decidí seguirlo, y entonces ocurrió.

Estaba anocheciendo y el joven, buscando refugio entró a la madriguera de un oso… decidí permanecer alejada, pero no me contuve cuando un profundo grito de dolor irrumpió en el silencio del bosque. El joven ahora corría de ese lugar, con una mano en el pecho, cubriendo la sangre que le emanaba, un enorme oso pardo le seguía, en su carrera tropezó y cayó en el piso, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, que el enorme animal le había atacado y tenía enormes marcas de garras en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo. Instintivamente me interpuse en el trecho que había entre el y ese oso… su reacción de sorpresa y sus ojos atónitos pasaron del asombro, a la total incredulidad, cuando frente a él, tomé la bestia de la mandíbula y le volqué hacia el suelo, para luego terminar de abrir su garganta.

El joven me observaba sin poder articular palabra alguna, me miró fijamente con esos ojos tan dulces e inocentes y luego se desmayo, en su inconsciencia pude detallarlo mejor, su hermoso rostro reflejaba la inocencia de un niño, aún cuando sus enormes músculos demostraban lo contrario, al verle en ese estado, tan grande, tan diferente a los demás hombres, imaginé… la perfecta vida que habría de llevar él.

Seguramente era un gran cazador, él y su esposa habrían de vivir en una hermosa cabaña, rodeados de el espeso follaje verde, cada mañana, al despertarse, su imponente voz retumbaría en la inmensidad del bosque, y todos los animales le temería, lo mas probable, es que el tomara a su esposa por la cintura dulcemente, y la besara con todo el amor del mundo, como a mi amiga Vera … la besaría de aquel modo que a mi nadie me besó. Era ahora cuando mas lamentaba, no haber muerto aquella noche.

Pero ahora estaba allí, con sus hermosos rizos ocultando su frente, con esos hermosos hoyuelos tan poco característicos de un adulto, de cierta manera, me recordaba el pequeño bebe de Vera.

Solo que él estaba a punto de morir…

No iba a dejar que su vida terminase, no podía permitirlo , a causa de la hemorragia el aire se estaba llenando de la dulce fragancia de sus heridas. Carlisle siempre me había advertido, sobre lo atrayente que podía ser la sangre humana, jamás la había probado, incluso me abstuve de derramar la sangre de los culpables de que yo falleciera, para no tener nada de ellos dentro de mi.

Eso era … Carlisle

Él, como doctor, podría curarle, internarlo en su hospital, él seguramente sabría que hacer, pero… en la situación que se encontraba, no debía quedarle mucho tiempo de vida, lentamente coloqué mi rostro sobre su pecho, y pude escuchar con más claridad como los latidos de su corazón, se habían tornado mas débiles, y alterados. Entonces, tomé varios retazos de tela, del vestido que me había colocado esta mañana para recordar aquel funesto día, y le vendé las heridas, para evitar que siguieran sangrando. Corrí por los alrededores en busca de un campamento, o poblado cercano, pero no encontré nada , cuando salí a cazar me había alejado mucho de la civilización. Así que decidí tomarle en brazos y llevarlo a casa lo mas rápido posible, debido a su enorme tamaño, resultaría mas dificultoso el poder correr, pero no me importaba, estaba completamente decidida a salvarle.

Nunca antes, me había sentido ir tan rápido, en verdad quería salvar a este chico, sentí como solo con su rostro, me llenaba de todo el afecto que nunca tuve, no dejaría que muriese.

Pero entonces su herida volvió a sangrar.

Su sangre emanaba de las heridas de su pecho, cual tentación a probar la manzana del pecado, podía sentir como ese liquido vital se impregnaba a mi piel, y me hacía sentir mejor que nunca, la fragancia, la textura, como si todas mis antiguas aspiraciones fueran cambiadas por solo un trago de ese néctar tan perfecto…

Pero no podía acabar con su vida, reaccioné a duras penas, y supe que si lo hacia, jamás volvería a tocar ese hermoso cabello rizado, no podría verle sonreír y que se formaran las facciones de su piel que tanto me gustaban, comprendí, que por primera vez en mi existencia, me preocupaba por alguien que no fuera yo…

No dejaría que muriera.

Cuando llegué a casa, ya había anochecido… Carlisle de seguro habría de estar impaciente por volver al hospital, estos días muchos nuevos heridos ingresan, todos victimas de enfrentamientos civiles. Él siempre había aborrecido, la idea de fingir ser humano, cuando en realidad podía trabajar las 24 horas del día, sin necesidad de alimentarse o dormir, él quería salvar tantas vidas como su existencia le permitiese.

Llegué a casa con ese gigante en mis brazos, Edward y Esme seguro continuaban cazando, por lo que entré a la casa rápidamente. Carlisle me miró desde su escritorio, totalmente perplejo de verme en esa situación .

- Rosalie, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Atacaste a ese chico? – su voz sonaba totalmente perpleja

- No, lo atacó un oso, quiero pedirte, que por favor lo salves.

- Un momento -desapareció con esa agilidad que le había tomado mas de 200 años dominar, y a su regreso traía un enorme maletín, donde sabía, estaba su indumentaria de medico- recuéstalo sobre el escritorio.

Las horas de mi nuevo tiempo inmortal transcurrieron muy lento, mientras observaba como él, Carlisle, con su increíble habilidad le hacía las perfectas incisiones al pecho del chico, para operarle en ese mismo lugar, el silencio que reinaba era sepulcral y no soportaba la sensación de inseguridad, por lo que decidí observar hacia otro lado, pero no podía permanecer mas de unos pocos minutos distrayéndome, antes de tener la necesidad de volver a verle.

- Rosalie… ¿como es que te abstienes de beber su sangre? –decía al tiempo que cerraba una vena- un autocontrol así, no lo he visto jamás, ni siquiera en Esme, me has dicho que lo has traído por mas de cien kilómetros de camino boscoso

- Yo… yo … - ni siquiera yo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, no existían palabras que pudieran explicarle- no quiero verle morir.

- Rose… debes entender que está muy herido, yo… no creo poder salvarle.

- Debes hacerlo –mis palabras sonaron mas como una orden, antes que una petición.

- El ser humano es tan frágil… el ciclo de la vida es aplicable a él, este chico va a morir, no importa lo que haga –entonces se dio por vencido y soltó los fríos objetos metálicos.

- No dejare que muera –me sentía, como si a quien quisiera salvar fuera mi mejor amiga, no, en realidad, no importaba quién fuera el, su vida, en estos momentos, representa para mi, lo mismo que la mía- Conviértelo…

- Rose –esta vez se notaba inseguro- estaría interfiriendo con su vida.

- ¡¡Conviértelo!!, no me importa –ese chico, de alguna manera se había vuelto uno conmigo misma, era parte de mí y no dejaría que falleciera.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que me pides?

- Si, yo estaré con él.

Entonces Carlisle incrustó sus colmillos en el cuello del chico, y una vez más, éste reaccionó con un gesto de dolor, cuando se apartó de nuevo, escuché con mas claridad los latidos de su pecho, se habían vuelto mas fuertes, pero a su vez más lentos.

Y entonces su corazón se detuvo…

Al ver su rostro de dolor y agonía, en aquel lugar, me di cuenta, de la realidad… le había hecho a él, lo mismo que los Cullen a mi… Y en ese mismo instante, mi frío corazón, volvió a destrozarse en mil pedazos… llenándose de angustia, por lo que le había hecho.

Que egoísta soy… le había arrebatado la vida, por mis propios caprichos…


	3. Nuevas experiencias

Aquí, el Pov cambia al de Emmet

NUEVAS EXPERIENCIAS

No se cuantos días han pasado ya, todo esto me parece un sueño absurdo, había estado recorriendo el bosque, buscando a mi pequeño hermano, después de que mi padre murió yo era su única familia, nuestra madre había muerto cuando lo tuvo a él, le enseñé a cazar hace pocos días, pero se había ido de caminata hacia ya mucho tiempo y jamás regreso, pero… estos recuerdos son muy borrosos... estaba oscureciendo, por lo que intenté buscar refugio en una solitaria cueva, no imaginé que en ella se encontraba ese enorme oso pardo, debía haberlo sabido, también debí haber anticipado que mi fuerza no sería suficiente para someterlo, debí suponer muchas cosas… que no lograría correr lo suficiente, que debí resignarme desde el primer momento y entregarme a la muerte.

Pero entonces ella apareció…

Tenía una hermosa cabellera dorada totalmente suelta, algo poco común, pues todas las chicas acostumbraban a usar sombreros, sus ojos, parecían miel, de un perfecto color ámbar, su piel era blanca, tanto, que podría jurar, que era un ángel, aún cuando estoy seguro, que un ser tan hermoso jamás se haría presente ante mí, pero por alguna razón, su escultural figura, solo comparable con la estatua de alguna diosa griega, era opacada por la tristeza que ocultaba tras su sonrisa.

Recuerdo claramente como tomó al oso y lo sometió en el piso, esa chica no era humana, su descomunal fuerza superaba en creces a mis músculos, recuerdo… como luego me vendó, rasgando su hermoso vestido blanco, probablemente hecho solo para ella, ninguna otra criatura sería digna de usarlo… pero… no recuerdo nada más, solo algunas sensaciones mientras permanecía sumido en la oscuridad, la fría brisa que me impactaba en la piel, como si volara, una herida profunda en mi pecho, y algo que se incrustaba en mi cuello, el frío tan intenso que aún se expande por mi cuerpo, escuché voces apagadas muy cerca de mí, creo que era un chico, estaba discutiendo con una chica, la voz de ella, es como la de el ángel que me salvo… creen que no deberían dejarme vivir, mis heridas queman, siento necesidad de algo, pero no se que es, no he dormido en todo este tiempo, el frío de mi cuerpo me lo impediría de cualquier forma, aún así, no estoy cansado, solo quiero que este dolor termine…

Volver una vez más a la taberna y competir en las vencidas con los forasteros, seguir enseñándole a mi hermano las maneras de atrapar a una liebre, y buscar en donde sea, por cualquier parte del mundo, al ángel que detuvo ese oso, para saber si es real, o si todo esto es una ilusión.

Poco a poco, siento como el dolor desaparece, el frío que siento se vuelve tolerable, y estoy completamente seguro de que mis heridas han sanado, al abrir mis ojos la encontré una vez mas… encontre a mi angel... sus ojos ahora eran de un color negro intenso, pero permanecían igual de tristes, quiero hablarle, quiero saber por que me salvo.

- Dime, ¿eres un ángel?

- No… en realidad soy un monstruo –y la tristeza que demarcaba su rostro se hizo mayor

- es extraño, he visto muchos monstruos y bestias, pero ninguna tan hermosa, probablemente tanta belleza es solo una ilusión… ¿a que si?

- Yo… soy hermosa, pero solo en el exterior… por dentro soy la persona más horrible que puedas imaginar –estoy seguro de algo, ella no puede llorar, si fuera capaz, sus lágrimas ya correrían por sus mejillas en este mismo instante

- Te equivocas, en el exterior eres perfecta, sin duda, pero yo me refería solo a la expresión de tu rostro

- ¿Mi rostro?

- Tu cara expresa una amargura muy grande, estás triste y no sé porqué pero aún así conservas una hermosa sonrisa.

-Yo… yo… te arrebaté la vida.

- ¡Ja!, ¡¡lo sabía!! Yo morí, aunque … me sorprende que terminaran enviándome al paraíso – en ese momento no pude evitar reírme ante la idea, siempre creí que si existía un cielo, no me permitirían entrar de cualquier forma, los días de caza y las peleas, no eran algo que enorgullecieran a muchos

- No me refería a eso –mientras hablaba, colocó su mano sobre mis mejillas, y pude sentir una grata calidez, a pesar de tener la piel tan fría- es mucho más complicado

-Entonces será mejor que me expliques vale? –y volví a sonreír, de la misma manera que lo hacía un niño- por cierto, mi nombre es Emmet

- yo … yo… soy Rosalie –y su fría mano se aparto de mi rostro

Rosalie comenzó a explicarme todo desde el principio, lo que ella era, en lo que me había convertido, de cómo detuvo a aquel oso antes de que muriera, y me trajo con el Doctor Cullen, me explicó que no pudieron salvarme, y que tomo la decisión de convertirme en alguien como ellos, y no pude evitar reírme y tomarlo a la ligera, siempre creí que las historias de vampiros eran algo para contarle a mi hermanito, para que se acostara a dormir temprano, me contó sobre su nueva familia, Edward, y quienes se hacían pasar por sus padres, Esme y Carlisle , la verdad no pude creer ni una sola de sus palabras, hasta que me invitó a salir afuera, solo entonces me percaté, de que había amanecido, y que según lo que me explicó Rosalie, llevo más de 3 días en la casa de unos desconocidos, por lo que acepte acompañarla sin siquiera pensarlo.

Expuesta a la luz del sol, me costó aún mas creer las palabras de Rosalie, en realidad, no se asemejaba en lo mas mínimo a un vampiro, la luz del sol reflejada en su piel, le daba más un aspecto de ángel, un ser divino, tan hermosa como era, los pequeños cristales luminosos que parecían formarse sobre su piel, formaban una perfecta aura de luz, que habría hecho que cualquier mujer sobre la faz de la tierra, se sintiera mal, entonces alzó su brazo, invitándome a que la acompañara, al salir a donde había sol, pude sentir el calor sobre mi piel, era como si quemara, aún cuando no sentía dolor alguno, al dirigir la vista a mis brazos, noté como yo también poseía ese haz de luz, era increíble.

- Vale, entonces los vampiros no se mueren a la luz del sol, menuda decepción.

- No, y tampoco intentes lo de las estacas de madera –y me dirigió una hermosa sonrisa- lo he intentado muchas veces, pero no logro siquiera hacerme una cortada

- Y, ¿para que querrías hacerte daño? –sabía que un relato triste se escondía detrás de aquella afirmación…

- Yo… no quiero ser esto que soy… no quiero ser más un vampiro –su rostro volvió a dirigirme esa mirada tan triste- quiero poder descansar y olvidarme de todo lo que he perdido.

- Te entiendo… yo perdí algo también.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Qué?

- A mi familia… todo mi futuro, el orgullo de mi padre, la ternura de mi madre, el apoyo de mi pequeño hermano… yo era su héroe.. siempre me decía eso, mis padres fallecieron hace ya muchos años, solo éramos mi hermano y yo, pero, algunos meses después de que le enseñé a cazar, decidió salir solo… y desde entonces no lo he visto

- ¿Es por eso que estabas en el bosque? Aún tienes esperanzas de encontrarlo…

- Te equivocas… mi hermano se fue de cacería hace ya más de un mes, sé que el ya… es solo que me sentiría sumamente mal, si dejara de intentar buscarle, le prometí que nunca estaría triste, que nunca me dejaría vencer…

- Entiendo… -y su fría mano se asentó sobre mi pecho, seguramente habría querido tocas de nuevo mi rostro, pero sé que soy demasiado alto para que lo lograra, eso hizo que volviera a sonreír.

- Vale… entonces… eso de la fuerza de vampiro, ¿cómo funciona? –la había observado derribar a un oso utilizando solo sus manos, una fuerza tan descomunal, seguro me hubiera sido útil en las constantes riñas en las que siempre terminaba

- ¿Cómo explicártelo?… solo tienes… que esforzarte… -su voz entrecortada no sonaba del todo convencida, seguro ella tampoco entiende eso- te demostraré.

Y frente a mis atónitos ojos, tomó entre sus manos una gigantesca rama de uno de los árboles más robustos del lugar, y la convirtió en aserrín, usando la fuerza de su agarre, en mi vida, yo jamás había logrado romper algo así, sus ojos volvieron a tomar ese hermoso color ámbar, y me invitó a hacer lo mismo.

Con mucha desconfianza, me dirigí a donde había una rama un tanto más pequeña, intenté romperla también, como cuando era humano, pero lo único que logre fue agrietarla.

-Debes dejar de hacer eso...

- hacer que?

- Estas centrado en tu fuerza humana únicamente, la que te proporcionaban antes tus músculos, no has usado en lo mas mínimo la nueva fuerza que tienes como vampiro, debes concentrarte mas –pude ver como ocultaba su risa, a tan escasos metros de mi- no me dirás que eso es todo lo que puedes hacer con el cuerpo de gigante que te gastas, ¿verdad?

- Vampiresa engreída y molesta –maldije para mis adentros.

Volví a concentrarme, y cerré los ojos, volví a ver los cristales de luz que se formaban en mi piel, los ojos de color ámbar de Rosalie, la manera en que ella sin problemas derribó a un oso enfurecido… cuando los abrí, mi entorno había cambiado, las hojas ahora eran mas detalladas, en cada una de ellas, pude ver su interior, la savia de los árboles, cada uno de los pequeños animales que estaban en los alrededores, ya no veía mas esos enormes troncos y ramas, solo veía simples y frágiles figuras, es ahora que puedo entender esos molestos ruidos que no internalizada, escucho el palpitar del corazón de las aves que vuelan sobre mi, caídas de agua que probablemente están a kilómetros, puedo percibir la esencia de cada ser que hay en mis alrededores, y lo más importante, siento el dulce aroma de Rosalie, tan cerca que parece como si la tuviera a escasos centímetros de mí.

Sin saber bien que hacía, me acerqué a una enorme roca, que bien podría asemejarse más a una montaña, incrusté mis dedos en ella, como si se tratara solo de una enorme bola de algodón, y la levante sin esfuerzo, para luego aventarla a varios kilómetros de allí. Había realizado una acción imposible para cualquier ser humano, Rosalie me seguía mirando, incapaz de creer lo que había hecho, pero de cierta forma, sé que esa expresión en su rostro debía ser el reflejo de la mía en estos momentos.

- Y yo que pensaba que Carlisle era fuerte –me dirigía sus palabras al tiempo que me daba una palmada en la espalda.

- Lo que no daría por estar ahora en medio de una buena pelea…

- ¿Todos los hombres son así? ¿O solo los gigantes enormes y desalmados? –su tono se había vuelto sarcástico, y sus ojos alegres, a lo que solo pude responderle con una ancha sonrisa.

- Y no me digas… tú, como buena niña siempre vas al bosque a buscar frutas para tu abuelita, y de paso convertir en vampiro a uno que otro desconocido…

- Tonto –decía mientras me sacaba la lengua, en un acto que sería mas natural en una niña de 5 años.

- ¿Te he dicho lo linda que te ves con la lengua afuera?

- Doble tonto –dijo, mientras me despeinaba el cabello, subida a mi espalda.

Y de esa manera estuvimos hablando como si fuésemos antiguos amigos de la infancia, de mi pasado, de mis padres, mi hermano, ella por su parte, me reveló pocos datos de su historia , sé que es por ese pasado tan complicado, que conserva la expresión tan triste de su rostro, así que decidí no preguntar mas.

Estaba anocheciendo, cuando la necesidad desconocida que tuve en un principio se intensificó, como si perdiera el autocontrol de mi cuerpo, mi vista dejaba de ser tan ávida como en la tarde, y tuve que llevarme una mano a la frente para poder tranquilizarme.

- Lo siento, supongo que ahora que eres nuevo en esto, debería enseñarte lo que es la sed de sangre.

- Sed … ¿de sangre?

- Si, como vampiro, ahora debes… cazar para poder controlar ese instinto… no imaginas lo difícil que te puede resultar estar rodeado de humanos cuando tienes sed.

- Entonces yo… ¿debo matar humanos? –En mi lista de asesinatos se encontraban liebres, ciervos, pumas, zorros, y uno que otro perro, pero jamás humanos.

- Carlisle ha ideado una forma de no hacerlo, él es una especie de guía, los Cullen y yo, nos alimentamos de la sangre de animales salvajes.

- Jaja, esto es nuevo, vampiros vegetarianos.

- ¡¡Tonto!!

- Entonces en estos momentos, todos ellos, ¿están… cazando?

- No, no es tan frecuente como piensas, Carlisle está trabajando en el hospital en estos momentos, y Esme y Edward salieron esta mañana a visitar a otro grupo de … los nuestros, a unos 1500 kilómetros al norte, un aquelarre dirigido por una chica llamada Tanya.

- ¿Tan lejos? ¿Solo de visita?

- Emmet, que tonto eres –mi incredulidad le divertía, pero a mi no me molestaba, cuando ella sonreía, me llenaba de alegría, haría lo que fuera, para verle sonreír- nosotros nos movemos de un lado a otro de maneras sumamente rápidas y eficaces.

- No me digas, ¿nos convertimos en murciélagos y llegamos volando? Eso suena divertido.

- ¡¡Claro que no, tonto!! –sabía que mi comentario le daba risa, trataba de conservar su postura triste, pero aún así su sonrisa le delataba, y entonces sentí su calidez- ven, te enseño como.

- ¡¡Genial!! , primero me salvas de un oso, me salvas de morir, luego me hablas como si fuera un niño pequeño, y ¡¡ahora esto!! empiezo a preguntarme quién es la damisela en peligro de este lugar.

En ese momento, Rosalie avanzó un largo trayecto, con tan solo dos rápidas zancadas, era sumamente ágil y grácil, como si solo quisiera molestarme, sabiendo que mis pasos siempre habían sido toscos y lentos, aún así traté de seguirle.

Intenté acercarme a ella, pero cada vez que lo hacía, se alejaba, como si tan solo jugáramos, apresuró el paso, e igual yo, el viento en mi rostro me daba la misma sensación que tuve cuando me trajo a la casa de los Cullen, podía ver los árboles moviéndose sumamente rápido, en dirección contraria a la mía, de repente Rosalie se detuvo en seco, por lo que le imité, me tomo del brazo y me mostró una enorme pradera que estaba en frente mío.

- En estos momentos, nos hemos alejado 60 kilómetros de la casa, este lugar se llama Sherman Oaks , corres bastante bien para ser tan pesado gorila –y soltó esa sutil risa burlona que tanto me divertía.

- ¿Sherman Oaks? ¿La reserva forestal? Es imposible, ¿60 kilómetros has dicho?

- Es difícil de creer, pero nos podemos mover muy rápido, llegarás a amar la sensación de correr y deslizarte a través del viento y los árboles, casi tanto como la caza.

- Esto es genial, puedo correr, quiero decir, realmente correr rápido –aún me mostraba perplejo ante la distancia que habíamos recorrido en tan corto lapso de tiempo.

- Vale, ahora ven, que debes cazar, Carlisle me puso a cargo de explicarte todo.

- Claro jefa – y le dirigí una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Tonto – y me respondió con una igual.

En esta reserva forestal, mis instintos se vuelven aún mas agudos, escucho el palpitar de los corazones de cada animal, el sonido que hacen las alas de los insectos, y una deliciosa fragancia impregnada en todo el ambiente

- Es la sangre de los animales –me comentó Rosalie, al tiempo que inhalaba el aire- en este sitio abunda el olor, por ser una zona de caza.

- Entiendo y, ¿qué es lo que sigue?

- Te mostraré.

En ese momento, Rosalie dio un enorme salto, para aparecer exactamente al lado de una pantera, entonces le tomó del cuello y la arremetió contra el piso, para luego incrustar sus dientes en la misma. Me pareció totalmente absurda la escena, que una chica como Rosalie, tan hermosa, tan perfecta, como toda una dama, mostrara un comportamiento tan instintivo, regresó a donde me encontraba y me invitó a hacer lo mismo, solo que yo podía elegir la presa que quisiera.

- Vale, como eres novato, puedes escoger si quieres entre liebres, zorros, o pequeñas aves, nada que necesite mucha destreza – su tono sarcástico aún mas remarcado, hizo que me riera tanto, que no pude disimularlo- ¿no quieres usar algún grito de guerra? .Algo como fi-fai fo-fu

- Que graciosa, ¿así que animales pequeños? En realidad yo tenía en mente algo un poco más grande.

- Sorpréndeme- y volvió a sonreírme.

- Quiero cazar un oso.

- ¿Osos?

- Cuando era más joven, siempre fue mi sueño, pero son animales realmente difíciles, más importante aún, quisiera poder decir que derroté a una bestia tan enorme, solo con mis manos.

- Vale, eso será un espectáculo digno de ver, el gigante dulce, contra el oso pardo.

- ¿Así que dulce? Creo que empiezas a dejar de estar triste –y sonreí en señal de victoria.

- Tu solo dedícate a cazar.

- Lo que diga jefa.

- Tonto –y una vez mas, me sacó la lengua de aquella manera tan dulce e infantil.

Desde que llegué a este lugar, siento el palpitar de un corazón diferente, sé que es un oso, por los gruñidos que hace, por lo que sin dudarlo me dirigí al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, allí estaba, un enorme oso pardo, probablemente el doble de grande que cualquier otro, y múltiples cicatrices de enfrentamientos con otras bestias, donde lo mas seguro es que haya salido victorioso, me aproximé rápidamente, de frente a él, alzado en sus dos patas traseras, a punto de atacar, probablemente ese oso mediría el doble mío, se apoyó de mi con todo su peso, aún cuando no sentí dolor, por lo que lo tomé del tupido pelaje y le derribé al lado mío, para incrustar mis nuevos colmillos en su piel.

Y por primera vez… degusté el sabor de la sangre.


	4. Tentaciones

TENTACIÓN

Todo la esencia vital de aquel enorme oso, ahora corría por mi cuerpo, por esos breves segundos escuché como su corazón lentamente dejaba de latir, mientras una calidez sin igual se apoderaba de mis músculos, el sabor tan perfecto, la manera en que me daba energía, la calidez y la grata sensación de estar vivo, hacían de la sangre, un cáliz prohibido por los dioses, aún así, mas exquisito que cualquier otra bebida. Es imposible resistirme, la sangre de cada animal me tienta a beberla, escucho como los corazones de las bestias palpitan formando una acompasada melodía, la vitalidad de un solo oso no es suficiente…

Y así, sin pensarlo, ataque a otro animal, buscando saciar mi sed…

Sentía como Rosalie me miraba, aunque con algo de tristeza, seguramente no querría verme cediendo ante mis impulsos, le recuerda lo que es, pero no podía controlarlo ya, mi cuerpo actuaba por si solo, quizás eso era lo que mas le desagrada de ser un vampiro, aún así es inevitable, la sangre confunde su dulce aroma con el del aire, por lo que aumenta aun mas la necesidad de beber.

No sentía mi cuerpo ya, mis brazos se habían convertido en armas, y sabía que no podría detenerme, intentar resistirse a la manzana del pecado, la vida de otro ser, es imposible para cualquiera, tan necesario como el respirar lo es para los humanos, ya nada importaba, solo el probar ese dulce néctar por la eternidad, debido a que el tiempo no sería un impedimento…

- Emmet, ya es suficiente!! –la voz que se dirigía a mi era distante, pero sabía que no se trataba de mi ángel, era la voz de un chico, por lo que no me importó.

- Emmet, por favor, ya han pasado horas, ¡¡debes controlarte!!

Esa dulce voz… sin lugar a dudas, se trataba de Rosalie, cuando me giré a observarla, la vi allí, tan triste como cuando desperté, otra vez sus ojos parecían llorar, sin necesidad de hacerlo, como si lamentara el haberme convertido en esto. Estaba acompañada por dos sujetos, uno era un joven, algo menor que yo, de piel muy blanca y cabello cobrizo, parecía escrutar mi mente con la mirada, el otro, algo mayor, tenía el cabello rubio, aún cuando no se compararía con el de Rosalie , ambos parecían brillar, con el reflejo del sol en su piel, y mostraban unos dientes relucientes, según lo que me había explicado, debían ser Edward y Carlisle

- Su nombre es Emmet, a quien trajo Rose a casa, pero en estos momentos ha cedido totalmente a sus instintos Carlisle- le explicaba el más joven al sujeto rubio, queriendo responder a la pregunta que formuló el mayor solo con su mirada.

- Emmet, debes comprender que nosotros debemos mantener el autocontrol, no podemos influir tanto en el ambiente, para no romper el equilibrio.

Carlisle se mostraba muy calmado, buscando una manera de tranquilizarme, pero nada de lo que dijera podía detenerme, no existía manera en la cual dejara de beber la sangre de los animales, esa sensación tan única se había vuelto incontrolable. Entonces imaginé… si así es la sangre de los animales… la de los humanos…

- Carlisle, ¡¡hay que detenerlo!! –Edward sonaba muy exaltado, pero no importaba, sé que he de probar la tentación más perfecta cuando menos una vez.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, comencé a correr buscando alejarme del lugar, las voces de Rosalie, Edward y Carlisle perturbaban la calma del bosque, no sabía que tan aprisa iba, pero cuando dejé de sentir sus presencias aminoré el paso, aún no amanecía, y podría buscar a alguien.

Sé que me detuve cerca de un campamento humano, probablemente refugiados o personas que lo han perdido todo a causa de la Gran Depresión, permanecí en la copa de un árbol, esperando a que alguien saliera, hasta que ví como de una rudimentaria tienda salía una joven.

Sin duda era una dama muy hermosa, aún cuando no se podría comparar a Rosalie, no había de tener más de unos 16 años, su cabello permanecía atado en una cola, y vestía unos harapos sumamente andrajosos, no obstante, su belleza , lejos de radicar en su ropa, permanecía centrada en sus ojos, solo con verlos podía observar la viva esencia de su alma pura. Una niña, dije para mis adentros.

En ese momento llevaba algo de pan entre sus brazos, a pesar de que se veía muy viejo, seguramente era su única comida, estaba corriendo, como si huyera de algo, pero un hombre que seguramente pasaba de los 40 años ya, salió de la tienda, en dirección a donde se encontraba la pequeña, la tomo del brazo, mientras le gritaba, arrojó el pan al suelo y alzó su mano contra ella, no me contuve mas, y sin pensarlo salté a donde estaba el sujeto, para cortar su cuello… tan sencillo… nunca imaginé que el cuerpo humano fuera tan frágil, como si solo fuera una gigantesca bolsa de sangre, apenas cubierta por una fina membrana de piel…

Y en ese instante tomé de su sangre…

Esta vez la sensación de calidez y placer era diferente al que me brindaba la sangre de los animales, era claramente superior, la esencia perfecta, la vitalidad que corría por sus venas, la textura y el sabor, siquiera igualable a su aroma, una sensación tan única, que estaba seguro ningún humano podría imaginar jamás, nunca podrían entender, cuan perfectos son sus cuerpos y cuan apetecibles pueden llegar a ser, quizás, los dioses en un principio habrían creado al ser humano, solo para ellos sentir un poco de esa esencia de vida…

Pero entonces miré a la pequeña a quien en un principio intenté salvar.

Sus hermosos ojos ahora eran presa de un pánico inmenso, su corazón había abandonado su rítmica melodía al latir para comenzar a palpitar aceleradamente, sus piernas temblaban y su voz se entrecortaba, al tiempo que intentaba gritar.

Entonces comprendí que ella tenía miedo, miedo de mi…

Traté de remediar el daño, hablándole, pero cuando intenté acercarme comenzó a correr, al tiempo que gritaba aterrada, el sonido de su voz alarmada, hizo que dejara mi sed de sangre a un lado, para recuperar la conciencia, y entender lo que había pasado…

Por vez primera, había asesinado a alguien… solo por beber su sangre…

No pude contener mi grito ahogado de desesperación y culpa. Me había convertido en un asesino, le había arrebatado la vida a alguien y tuve que esperar a que una pequeña me hiciera ver cuan monstruoso era mi acto para reaccionar, comencé a correr, tratando de alejarme de ese lugar, quería buscar a alguien que me dijera que lo que había hecho no estaba del todo mal, que me enseñara a controlarme, aún la mas perfecta tentación, se volvía amarga y horrible, si para conseguirle debía convertirme en aquello que mi ángel tanto odiaba, debía convertirme en un monstruo para obtenerla, y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Vagué por los bosques sin saber a donde me dirigía, solo buscando aplacar esa pena, viendo que no lo conseguía, intenté acabar con mi vida, para redimir con eso lo que había ocasionado, pero ahora que mi piel se ha vuelto tan extremadamente dura, y mis capacidades habían aumentado tanto, eso era una misión seguramente imposible de realizar, mi respiración tan acelerada, poco a poco fue relajando, hasta el momento que dejé de respirar… fue entonces que comprendí, que los vampiros, tampoco prescindíamos de ello, la única alternativa que me quedaba, era la de volver con los únicos vampiros que conocía, y que sabía, no bebían sangre humana….

Si de algo estaba seguro, era que debía volver a donde los Cullen, debía evitar, que esto volviera a ocurrir…


End file.
